powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt O'Hare
Wyatt O'Hare is the Scarlet Magma Ranger, with the ability to manipulate volcanic glass and his own body heat, and a good Ranger. Biography Wyatt had a relatively normal childhood, with a normal family in Sweden. However, one day he fell asleep on a boat headed for the Caribbean, and was unknowingly recruited by the Earthlight Ninja Academy. It took him a surprisingly long time to figure this out. At the Academy, Wyatt proceeded to forget where he was and get lost frequently, which one day turned out towards his advantage. Arriving late to an important assembly, he discovered the school already under attack by Zart and his Fiery Salamanders. He was utterly bewildered, but was snapped out of his confusion by someone else in danger. Rescuing a toddler from the Sensei's burning house, he was tossed the Magma Morpher by the Pink Ranger and told to use it. He did, but the eruption of the volcano forming the heart of Earthlight Island forced them to flee. They were picked up by a cruise ship, along with another student, Rat, and soon attacked by Xumara's first monster. Upon reaching Palencia, they entered Sensei Kai's cousin's home. Thanks to nature calling, Wyatt left the room, returning in time to witness what they had thought was the Sensei's cousin hypnotizing the others. Wyatt unwittingly broke the spell, and joined in the fight against the monster, Doctor Mesmer. Later, a message from the team's Zord-builders was accidentally intercepted by a street thief, whom Jess pursued. Wyatt and Rat returned to the mansion, and the next morning Jess returned with the message, to Wyatt's excitement. They followed the message's instructions, and received their Zords just in time to fight off Zart's newest monster. However, the team realized that for Zart to have known where to attack, they had to have a traitor in their midst. Wyatt wasn't as concerned about this as the others. After putting their plan to root out the traitor into action, the Rangers were attacked by yet another monster, which they fought. As the battle turned against them, Wyatt realized that the monster was sensitive to heat. Elevating his body temperature to blistering levels, he tackled the monster, and between him and Jess, the creature was defeated. Overheated, Wyatt lost consciousness shortly thereafter. He didn't have long to recover: Schizofreak attacked Rat upstairs. It took Wyatt a little while to figure out that the monster had reversed Rat's personality, changing him from a coward into a reckless hero. In their next fight, Wyatt himself underwent a similar reversal, becoming both brilliant and pragmatic. Finding one of Xumara's nanocams, he informed her that he wanted to make a bargain, since this battle was pointlessly destructive. For his end, he needed to get the other Rangers' morphers, and he enlisted Rat to do it, claiming it was to upgrade their Power Spheres. (He made the upgrade anyway.) Later, he met with Xumara, and deduced that her goal wasn't to take their morphers or kill them, since she could have done so already. Before he could figure out more, Xumara double-crossed him, only to be double-crossed in return--the morphers were fakes, made during the prototype stage. This new Wyatt was too smart to trust Xumara. Rat and Jess joined him in fighting Schizofreak, and they won, all returning to normal. Unfortunately, Rat had had enough, and now he took off. The other two couldn't stop him, having to deal with the giant-sized Schizofreak. A few days later, they began their own journey, which was quickly interrupted by the discovery of Micky stowed away with the luggage. He begged them to let him come, but Jess and Wyatt agreed he'd be safer at home. Jess dragged him to customs while Wyatt got a hotel, and later brought food. He was already asleep when the other two finished their work and joined him in their room. Wyatt was woken up by a panicking Micky; the room was on fire. Morphing, Wyatt got Micky out and went back in to save the other guests. The fire was quickly extinguished, with no casualties, but Jess was missing. Micky deduced that she'd been kidnapped by the space ninjas. The two managed to track her down, in spite of nigh-constant pursuit by multiple monsters, but their rescue went badly awry. Korassil fought and overpowered Wyatt, only letting him live so Zart could use him as leverage against Jess. After a few days of torturous training, Wyatt told Jess that if she was going to rebel, she should just do it--he'd take care of himself. When she finally did, the space ninjas teleported Wyatt down, along with Rat. The Green Ranger stabbed him in the back and killed him. Personality Wyatt is unbelievably forgetful, naive and happy-go-lucky, always positive. However, he is also heroic and eager to rescue people, especially after becoming a Ranger. Arsenal *Magma Knuckles *Shard Shuriken Power Sphere *Mongoosezord Appearance Wyatt is Swedish, extremely pale, blond-haired and blue-eyed, 6'1" in height. Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Human Category:Thantosiet